


Battle Hymn of the Rebellion

by Keolah



Category: Geneforge
Genre: Filk, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Poetry, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Keolah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song of the Rebellion, sung to the tune of the Battle Hymn of the Republic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Hymn of the Rebellion

The Eyes have seen the glory in the forging of the genes  
With the mightiest creations that the world has ever seen  
And the brightly glowing Lifecrafters made strong with our machines  
Freedom is marching on.

Glory, glory to creations!  
Glory, glory to creations!  
Glory, glory to creations!  
Drakons are marching on.

We have lit the blazing watch-fires of a hundred servile camps  
They have built a steadfast outpost, reaper turrets guard the ramps  
I can read his ruthless sentence by the flaring crystal lamps  
Unbound are marching on.

I have read a mystic gospel writ in twining scrolls of life:  
"As we sweep away the tyrants, take our freedom out from strife  
Let the hero, born of essence, cut through Shapers like a knife  
Ghaldring is marching on."

He has offered many canisters to augment allies strong  
And the rebels bring their blades to hand to right the ancient wrongs  
We will crush our foes and claim for us a land where we belong  
Ghaldring is marching on.

In the beauty of the Geneforge he was born across the sea  
With a glory in his talons that transfigures you and me  
As he Shaped to make us mighty, let us Shape to make us free  
Ghaldring is marching on.

He has called us all to battle and we never will retreat  
If we hold our hearts in hand then will never know defeat  
Not a one of us will falter till our vict'ry is complete  
Ghaldring is marching on.


End file.
